


Keeper of Mischief and Thunder

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Series: Keeper of Mischef and Thunder : Vampire Loki and Thor [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Loki, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: SO! I had a brainstorm from this prompt that stated what if Thor was desperate to bring Loki back from the dead that whatever means he used ended up centering around the vampire energy of Transylvania thus Loki being brought back as a vampire. (That's the short and dirty of it) AND! I had this thought! WHAT IF…. Thor does succeed but it all falls to Hel, as most things do and Loki turns Thor into a vampire as well? The reader is a recently turned vampire that Loki finds in a dark alley and takes under his wing in hopes of helping with his recently turned brother that is refusing accept his fate. Hoping that the reader can help with keeping a check on his older brother, assure he feeds among satisfy other needs of the two.





	1. Absolution

It was a quiet night or, so she hoped sensing someone, no this was no mortal, dropping the fading life she had so greedily took after finally finding something to satisfy the thirst. Tears pricking at the fact the victim tasted like an innocent, bloody tear running down dirty cheek as the scraggly large framed woman looked around nervously thinking it would be fitting if she had attracted a hunter or another but hoping for a hunter, so she wouldn’t have to take another life.

Shivering with fear, no that wasn’t fear this was excitement for a true death, because the cold didn’t bother her any longer, holding her ground to accept fate sealed the instant she was turned accidentally as the woman had put it. Quick to turn her out to fend for herself, finding it all too much to handle alone & praying for it to end because she had tried on numerous occasions.

“Why do you shake so little creature,” came a calm voice from the darkness around the curvaceous being he had been tracking, turning to find the owner of the voice in the darkness keen eyes locking onto a figure that stood not far from her.

“Accepting my fate,” the thick framed woman admitted as the other stepped forward.

Keeping a keen eye on the man, no another type of creature, stepped forward in a black suit that made him look noble, not of this world, raven black hair slicked back so that it wasn’t shrouding beautiful orbs that sparkled with their own light. It suddenly made her self-conscious of haggard appearance, dirty jeans, torn flannel & ragged boots. Y/H/C hair pulled back & falling out all over the place, not to mention being smeared with blood & grime from the holes she had been hiding in.

Eyes burning emerald, gaze so intense the creature couldn’t hold it, having to look away as he stepped close, hand reaching out to take dirty blood caked chin to bring dull topaz blue eyes to look at him telling the other this was an eyas, very young, very fresh, untrained. The topaz eyed creature sure to scent the hand on smudged chin not scenting human, or vampire despite the fact there was a glimmer of fang as he smirked down kindly.

“Where is you owner little one,” the raven-haired man spoke calmly thumb brushing the dirt away to reveal pale but soft skin telling the man she wasn’t always this little urchin that shivered before him.

“I was a mistake. Tossed out,” tired voice shook as free hand wiped fresh blood from stained lips with to bring it to his nose, realizing what she had done but it seemed she showed some restraint as the man still breathed & would live.

“Why would a stout little creature like you be tossed out pet? So wasteful of your master,” he admitted as he lifted dirty chin higher, making the creature to stand straighter to take in her stature thumb pushing bloody lips back to look at the long set of fangs she possessed surprised at their size.

“I don’t know,” her voice shook, gaze locked on him unflinching as he took bloody hand to prompt the woman to turn in a complete circle before facing the man once more, surprised the thick framed woman complied so easily but if she was ready for true death then what was the use to fight.

“You fear me little vampire,” the man smiled, resuming looking her over continuing to hold cool hand of the creature, feeling the blood she had just taken warming pale skin that began to take on a rosy look wondering if fed properly how thick, warm curves would fill under his fingers.

“I do not fear you. I welcome my death, beg for it even,” shaky voice calmed as dull eyes brightened at the mention of death.

“How about I offer you something better than that,” the other began free hand reaching out to cherish over blood streaked cheek as golden light made her jolt away from but held in place by the hand wrapped around hers tightly, the woman cleaned in a matter of seconds & clothed in an elegant dress not of this realm, showing ample curves beautifully, swearing she felt warmer as if having fed on several mortals.

“What is this,” she asked cautiously moving to look herself over before meeting emerald gaze again the man smiling at her with… wait that was kindness something she hadn’t received in months.

“A better alternative to death I would hope, your hunger is satisfied is it not little vampire,” the man spoke calmly.

Pulling her close to his side to lay warm arm in his, the raven-haired man began to walk them out of the dark alley, the vampire glancing down to notice she wore a set of slippers, pulling her closer into taught side while exiting alley to step into the quite street. Not meaning to take a deep breath of the early morning air & smiling as the sun caressed over clean body, a common myth that her kind couldn’t walk out in the light. Both pausing for the man to watch her intently with a smile & a small chuckle.

“Yes it is better than ever. What do you offer me,” She asked wearily the man noting that topaz eyes glowed brightly & sparkled as if liquid mercury swirled in them.

“Companionship. I have yet to find one that can keep pace with me when it comes to trekking around this realm & when I began to follow you I thought that you would be perfect. Fast, agile, as well as attractive for one of your kind little vampire,” the man began as he walked her down the steadily crowding street getting looks to their dress but paid no mind, mortal opinions mean nothing to an immortal.

“What do mean realm? Who ...,” the woman began slowly, relishing in how he kept thick curves pulled flush into his side as if she was a prize.

“Forgive me pet I forget that no one knows the old gods like they once did. I am Loki of Asgard,” he finally answered, looking down at the creature who was focused intently on him, cocking her head to realize Y/H/C hair was lose clean fingers reaching up to  touch & relish in the softness while the god chuckled once more.

“Loki? Like from the battle of New York, that Loki? That makes you a god….. what do you….. I don’t think I am the creature you seek,” she admitted staring at him as if he had two heads.

“Oh yes you are Y/N, or I would have killed you on the spot. Though it seems I will be making sure that punishment goes to your maker for refusing to teach you proper etiquette. Does she not realize what a value one of your kind is, all you can be taught,” Loki questioned, admitting he knew the creatures name making her look at him carefully at the mention of killing her maker & finding her heart leaping at the idea of that bitch getting what she deserved.

“I don’t know she never said more than calling me a sad accident & that I should hope a hunter would find me in time before I went blood drunk. Whatever that means,” the vampire admitted, realizing Loki was leading her towards the center of the city, but looking back to the god that held her close.

“Drunk on the power of taking life, so much life that it makes one unpredictable & mad. Seen it several times and had to take care of it. We don’t need our kind exposed,” he admitted as if he had to recently take care of a ‘problem’ so to say.

“Our kind? You’re a god….,” Y/N began, finding herself hugging into his side finding it odd he relaxed.

“And vampire now pet. So, tell me. Just who is your maker,” Loki began sinisterly, shooting a fangy dark smile down at the creature that hung on his arm, intent gaze making topaz orbs sparkle with delight at the mention of punishing her maker.

 

A harsh slam into the sheet rock wall had the young vampire, Y/N letting out a gasp of surprise while lips pressing to her own to swallow the gasping moan, a hard nip to swollen bottom lip to allow tongue in for a taste of his own blood. A harsh thrust into unprepared cunt had her screaming out at the sudden intrusion but bucking ample hips against strong ones that where pounding shapely body into the wall.

“First time pet,” he panted out, filling Y/N shiver with her 4th orgasm since bringing her back to the penthouse, fucking her brains out the moment the door shut, never had Loki found one this durable, even vampire, but she took him beautifully.

“As a vampire, yes,” her voice shoo, finally able to answer, the god pushing her head back to the crook of his neck placing lips back to bloody wound.

“Drink up love, you’ll need all you can get,” he panted, his own fangs raking over soft shoulder, tongue flicking out to taste orgasmic haze & barely able to stop himself from toppling over the edge as her fangs sunk back into the wound soft lips suckling lazily.

Releasing once again as another wave hit, sending sharp nails clawing into taught back to finally drag the vampire god with her, aching cock spilling into greedy womb with a loud growl keeping fangs away from tender flesh but sucking a harsh mark. The young vampires head falling back to bloody shoulder, tongue lazily licking over the wound for the last bit that trickled before it healed.

“When you calm love, I have a task of you,” Loki began.

Steady, strong hand going to the nape of warm neck to massage over it gently, soothing taught muscles as free arm wrapped around thick waist to pull shivering body with him to the Victorian chase. The god laying back with the blissed-out creature draping over his own spent body, combined arousal leaking out of overfilled cunt that continued to clench tight. The tired vampire kissing the bloody skin that once held her fang marks, moving to his ear, kissing the shell gently.

“Anything Loki,” she sighed, tired head falling back to his shoulder as he continued to hold tight, the one shivering on heaving chest far out performing any other he had when he was Aesir or vampire for that fact.

“Don’t be so eager lover until I tell you,” he sighed, obvious this weighed heavy on the vampire god that continued to soothe over her neck as she pushed up to look at him, beautiful topaz mercury glittering with concern.

“Then tell me,” she smiled, showing bloody fangs, hands coming up to cup his cheeks as softening cock finally slipped from juicy cunt.

“Allow me to show you,” he smiled wearily, helping Y/N to stand, getting to bare feet with her, golden light not making the young creature jolt this time, emerging cleaned & clothed in a thin teddy.

Quietly the god took her arm in his, having been clothed back in the suit he found her in, minus the jacket & began to lead her down a corridor. Y/N taking note it was too long to exist in a penthouse but if he was magic then it made perfect since. Bringing her to heavy doors that where carved in elegant knot work & ruins that opened without a hand to a gold & burgundy adorned room. Topaz orbs looking it over to pause on the creature stood looking out the tinted window, scenting despair, death even, this was a vampire that was starving.

“What now brother,” came the gruff voice of the figure that finally turned to meet her gaze, his own topaz blue orbs lifeless, looking to have given up, shaggy blonde locks that looked to have once sparkled like fine gold now dull.

A cool hand going to soft neck to cherish under her ear with a calloused thumb as if debating on what to do with the young creature, at war with allowing Thor to have her.

“I need you to help pet, can you do that for me,” Loki spoke so low had he not been next to her ear she wouldn’t have heard even with keen hearing, shaking Y/H/C head in agreement, continuing to watch the figure, after becoming a vampire not much bothered her anymore, wondering if she was to be shared between the two.

“Good, I need your help to get my brother to feed, he refuses, can you help me with that lover,” Loki spoke calmly placing a kiss in the crook of her neck Y/N nodding in acknowledgment a gentle nudge having her step into the room as he shut the door behind her.

Observing he man carefully, Y/N noticed he was holding tightly to the chair next to the window obvious he had waited to long to feed he would go blood mad if he didn’t feed soon & she knew what that meant.

“What has my bastard brother schemed you into doing mortal,” the man sneered, glaring at Y/N as she stepped closer, topaz orbs glittering & it not registering she was vampire.

“I am no mortal & I am here to help,” Y/N began kindly stopping before him.

Y/N taking in the man’s haggard state, stepping back as he took one toward her hatred in dull eyes for what they were but collapsed to his knees, the woman hurrying forward faster than possible to keep him from face planting into the marble floor, strong arms wrapping around thick waist to burry his face into soft belly.

“You smell like no vampire,” he sneered once more, nose pressing into thin teddy.

“I am,” Y/N admitted still kind still gentle, helping him to stand & guide him to the chair to sit.

The young vampire kneeling in front of the wreck of a vampire, god, finally recognizing the haggard creature that was an Avenger or once. Recalling to that fact she hadn’t seen the god on the news in months, steady hands cupping stubbled pale face to settle between spread weak legs, god he looked so helpless & it broke her heart.

“Take from me,” she hinted to the wrist that he absentmindedly turned his cold nose to taking in the scent of the blood that coursed through her veins.

“No, I want to die,” he began.

“You will not! You will go blood mad! Drink,” the once calm woman snarled, making him look at her closer, but still refusing.

“No,” he deadpanned, pushing her to plump ass with a huff.

“Fine! Then I will be here when you do so that you don’t take a mortal life,” Y/N bit out, quick to bare feet & jerking Thor like a rag doll to the canopy bed harshly forcing him onto his back as she stood glaring down at him as he smirked at her.

“Feisty aren’t we,” he laughed getting to unsteady feet, brawny body shivering now there was fresh blood near.

“One has to be when dealing with ones like yourself, to stupid to drink & willing to put mortals in danger,” she snapped the god falling to his knees before her once more, arms around plump middle to burry his nose in soft flesh.

Slowly a calloused hand slid to the hem of the teddy to push it up, nose burying into bare flesh, a caress of chapped lips followed by a snarl of hate, free hand crushing ample hip but still she remained still, calm. This was nothing compared to the torture she endured while alive before she was accidently turned.

“Drink,” Y/N cooed down to the god, nimble fingers raking through blonde stresses that where tangled, slowly combing them out to distract from the pain, fangs raking over soft flesh to cause a shiver to run up her spine.

“No,” this time a whimper, fangs chafing, tongue darting out to taste clean flesh & swearing she was the sweetest thing ever tasted.

“It's ok, I'm no innocent,” Y/N cooed, letting out a shuttering breath this time bone cracked as fangs punctured soft flesh, the god dragging her down to the floor with him to take all he could from her.

It was bearable at first, the crush on shattered hip stopped, slowly repairing itself as Thor continued to take Y/N’ life, hands still carding gently to put the creature that fed at ease. Y/N was offering comfort she never received when turned, blinding pain was all she was graced with, then mortal lashing out at her maker, biting the useless creator for all the hatred unleased on shattered body.

Silently cooing to the creature that grew warmer as she grew colder, not making any move that would cause him to stop. Weakness setting in, hand that once cherished under warm ear going limp to slide to the floor, but being sure to continue whispering calmly, voice growing weaker. Finally, unable to speak or card through silky gold locks that scented of summer, maybe the blood loss causing her to remember something from childhood.

Growing dim now, it was quiet, no blood to rush in her ears, a bloody tear streaking down once sun kissed face, was this it, this was it wasn’t it, she thought. A weight lifting off of her hips now as a golden-haired Thor looked down in worry, his topaz blue eyes sparkling with her life, warm calloused hands cupping cold pale cheeks, letting go to cradle limp body in strong arms & rocking the limp creature apologizing to deaf ears.


	2. Nurture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge!

Warmth flooded his entire being unlike the cold lifeless creature he clung to, kneeling on the marble, cradling ample body that barley had a faint heartbeat, another myth, how could something not have a heartbeat to pump it's very life essence through its veins. Glowing warm hand going to dull Y/H/C locks that were stiff & nothing like when she willingly took him into warm arms, cursing for never getting the young vampires name. Pulling lulling head to strong shoulder to get to his feet to hurry out of the room the first time in weeks he had left, walking the corridor.  
“Damn it Loki,” Thor cursed clinging to her tighter.  
Awareness they were left alone in the penthouse, panicking mind trying to fathom what needed to be done as he laid her gently on the elaborate coach that found Thor cursing Loki for once more. Laying the limp creature flat to kneel next to her, fretting over how she laid, faint heart beat slowing a little more, looking down at bruised hips one split by fingers & the other by sharp fangs. Letting out an exasperated huff, the god quickly opening warm wrist to force to pale lips, holding limp head to it. Norns, regardless of what she was, this one was innocent, he could taste it in her blood, on once warm skin, it was soaked into the creatures pores & couldn’t believe he ruined her.  
“Please drink sweetheart,” Thor began quietly, blood flowing into parted lips, heart beating slightly louder, at least it hadn’t stopped, calloused thumb caressing over cool forehead as skin heated up, head lulling for a moment a weak suckle at open wrist before she turned away.  
“You’ll weaken yourself,” she breathed out, kissing the wounded wrist, finally opening dull lifeless eyes to looked at the god, relief flooding nervous features the young vampire was alive, cold numb fingers reaching out to catch the crimson tear that fell the god smiling to show bloody fangs.  
“Don’t worry about that,” he breathed, unable to fight the urge to run calloused thumb over bloody bottom lip.  
“What do I call you? I never asked,” Thor began kindly staying at her side to cherish over warming skin, though still not like when she had come into his room.  
“Y/N,” she breathed shocked Thor took the hand she was cherishing over warm cheek to place it to his lips delicately for a kiss.  
“Y/N, it's beautiful. Sorry that you met me this way,” he laughed, knowing all too well his fame on Midgard.  
“It's ok, always knew I would meet an Avenger one day,” Y/N tried to joke, healing hip popping to make her cringe, letting out a silent whimper, the god quick to soothe over cold knuckles, afraid of touching her but unable to let go.  
“Not sure I am,” he breathed watching cloudy topaz focus come back to him.  
“Where do they think you are,” Y/N spoke trying to get her mind off of the reconstructing bone & tissue.  
“On one of the other 8 realms. Loki has been making sure they believe I am checking in,” Thor explained, moving quicker than what he was used to himself to help her sit up with a quiet whimper.  
“Take it easy,” he breathed, kneeling between shaking bare legs pulling the shivering creature forward for heavy head to rest on strong shoulder.  
“I’ve been worse,” her voice shook with pain now, “just… just take me back to the bedroom,” Y/N whimpered.  
Strong arms pulling her back to warm torso to lift shivering form like a small child, legs tight around toned waist, cold arms around warm neck to be carried back to the room. Tired head buried into the crook of the gods neck as the doors to his room clicked open & he made long strides to the bet. Gingerly Thor took a seat on the bed with thick hips straddling his own as he scooted around to sit up against the headboard and pillows. Strong arms holding tight to the shivering vampire that moved to wrap arms around toned waist to bury tired head into the crook of his neck scenting over him.  
“How did this happen,” she mumbled, lips tickling the taught flesh as the god relaxed.  
“I was trying to save my brother…. It … it doesn’t matter now, rest,” Thor spoke firmly, obvious it was a tender subject as she relaxed further into the warm vampire/god where it possible.  
“You hate being this don’t you? Fill like you are out of control,” Y/N sighed, cold breathe fanning over Thor’ neck, making the flesh fog over like cold glass, obvious she was still young enough breathing was still taken at a normal pace.  
“I take it you know,” Thor sighed, doing the same, head dipping to cool bare shoulder as the strap fell away, kissing the cool skin the taste of her lingering on his lips.  
“From one accident to another, yes,” she breathed, shivering stopped, the god smelling arousal on her as he kissed cool skin once more.  
“How so dove,” he spoke, leaning back further, relaxing with the weak creature on toned chest.  
“I was to be killed, not turned, my maker tossed me out in the trash,” Y/N sighed, growing quieter obvious she was going out on him.  
“I assure you that want happen here,” he spoke hand running along tired spine to the nape of clammy neck, massaging it to fill her relax even more if possible.

Rest was impossible for Thor, obvious the previous hours events had him buzzing with newfound energy & stamina but unable to leave the sleeping vampire alone. Quietly leaning back on the bed with Y/N still on his chest, noting she had steadily begun to grow warmer, gaze leaving the sleeping vampire to the door before it ever opened. Bright topaz mercury locking onto Loki when it did open to revel the younger vampire god, crinkling his nose at the smell of blood that hung heavy in the air, still something he had yet to get used to eyes falling worriedly on the weak creature cradled by his brother.  
“By the Norns! You didn’t ruin the little creature did you,” Loki scolded, quick to step over to the bed, warm hand going to the nape of cool neck but relieved when Y/N moved with a quiet whine.  
“Almost. Here I need you to take her, I have to leave but didn’t have the heart to leave her alone,” Thor admitted quietly, glad for once Loki didn’t hound him or argue & was quick to take her into his arms, cool ones wrapping around his neck to pull close nose pressing into the warm neck she held to.  
“Can you heal her?”  
“I can do one better. Best you do go, your Avengers are beginning to question why you want return to help, don’t worry I will make sure she is healed by the time she is needed again.”  
“This isn’t right Loki, she’s not a doll to be passed around.”  
“Then what do we do? You refuse to feed, & YOU brought this on us for once! This time with ME trying to keep it together! To tell you the truth, now I understand why you wanted to kill me most of our lives,” Loki bit out quietly holding Y/N close, obvious to the older god that he had taken to the vampire like he was beginning to.  
“Just get Y/N healed & I will be back before long,” Thor admitted calling Stormbreaker & his armor before leaving.  
“Speak to me little one,” Y/N heard a murmur in her ear, opening hazy eyes to look up into bright emeralds that sparked with concern realizing she laid in a large bed decked out in green gold and black.  
“Loki,” she uttered, the only word that came to mind when peering at the god of mischief & now apparently vampires, noting he looked beyond well, scenting hot blood that was running through his veins curious to where he hunted.  
“I'm sorry lover, I didn’t think that he would treat you so harshly, he usually isn’t this way but since…. Well you seen, but glad my brother has found his restraint,” Loki explained finally laying down with Y/N, a flash of light taking care of clothes to lay them naked together warm body pulling flush to cold.  
“You need to feed,” Loki began, pulling Y/N to resume her place at the gods throat given to the young vampire when pounding ample body into the wall, becoming accustom to the sting of sharp fangs, the young vampire suckling weakly as he tangled their legs & settled in comfortably.  
“You’re to sleep in my bed or Thor’ is that understood,” Loki began quietly, carding though hair that was regaining it's luster & weakly shaking yes.  
“Feed from us only, you no longer hunt for yourself & I don’t want you leaving alone for any reason can you do as I ask,” this time he commanded but it wasn’t harsh or demanding so to say more than it was full of care & dare think it love.  
“Yes,” Y/N spoke across his skin before going back to suckle gently but determined.  
“Good little one,” he breathed, soft lips kissing over bare shoulder that was regaining it's warmth.  
Shivers going up pliable spine as strong fingers traced over ample curves to dip between thick thighs, the young vampire pushing away from his shoulder to look down between them as two digits sunk up to the third knuckle making ample hips buck against warm palm at the sensation to rub aching clit on the calloused surface. The god shivering at how responsive Y/N was to him, foreheads pressed together as Loki couldn’t help but rub hardened cock on thick thigh, never had one gotten to the god let alone vampire like this.  
“Norns, you’re a beautiful creature Y/N,” the god breathed, free hand moving to the nape of warmed neck as it seemed her own where only able to take the gods warm cheeks to cup them as his lips crashed to blood stained ones.  
“No, I….,” her voice shook as agile fingers picked up the pace cunt clenching around the digits, the god knowing she was approaching climax quickly, taking her lips again.  
“Yes, you are lover,” he breathed down her throat, filling her swallow it down as if parched, bucking harder to chase her high.  
“Cum undone for me,” he breathed out the moment orgasm hit.  
The creature threw muddled head back to expose tender neck to Loki, the god quick to latch on but not allowing fangs to touch the tender flesh as wet cunt fluttered around thrusting fingers rutting at thick thigh precum coating it until he was no longer to hold back himself. A stutter of strong hips the instant eager cock spilled between them on warm thigh as her balmy arms wrapped around strong neck as his forehead fell between ample breast for the god to let out a growling curse of release.  
Whimpering out loudly as fingers pulled free of juicy cunt only for strong hands to grab to thick hips to jerk her on top as he rolled his back, swiftly positioning the young vampire spent cock that didn’t seem to be giving up. Limp body falling down to his but hands going to press their lips together, fangs breaking their lips open for blood to mingle in their mouths, ecstasy making the two drunk. Strong hands motioning ample hips to move, the creature releasing his lips with a fangy smile before siting up to grind down hard on him letting out a raspy moan at the sensation it sent through over stimulated body.  
“See, beautiful,” he breathed out, sitting up to brace on his hands as he let her continue to do as she pleased.  
“Loki… I'm not….,” she breathed.  
Y/N letting out a yelp of surprise as he threw thick curves to the foot of the bed to thrust hard into clenching cunt & swearing needy cock was already swelling with its second release as he captured bloody lips. Strong hips pounding ample ones into the bed, hand going to lace into shimmering, healthy Y/H/C locks of the creature arcing up into him the second Loki delved into her subconscious to show her just how intensely he cared for the quivering creature under him. The god toppling over the shivering body under him as both fell over the razor thin edge together a keening cry mixed with another guttural growl of release as both went lax.  
“Ok,” she finally panted out relishing in how soft lips felt as they kissed over the hollow of her neck, “I believe you.”  
“I knew you would understand when I showed you,” he sighed, draping over Y/N but not putting weight on her, which was odd but he wasn’t your average vampire.  
“Do you feel like a gift love,” Loki began after both had finally calmed.  
“A gift? For what,” she spoke lazily, allowing the god to do what he wanted with limp body, sliding to her side, nuzzling at the warm cheek to kiss the corner of bloody lips, tongue darting out to taste.  
“Because I feel you deserve it little one,” he whispered into her ear, lips lazily kissing under the shell of it as Y/N turned into him to nuzzle at his face now, kissing warm forehand turning to her side to wrap heated arms around the warm god who returned the favor.  
“Then when do I receive my gift,” she smiled as he pushed back to look into sparking topaz mercury.

Clothed in an elegant gown that matched Loki’ colors, the confused vampire looked over her maker that kneeled before her, bound by shimmering gold & silver shackles that had burned the useless maker making the older vampire shiver. Stepping around the old vampire who looked to only be in her 20’s, but Y/N knew better & knew what kind of hell the demon could wreak on mortal body to rend it of all that once made it livable. The young vampire looking back to Loki as she stopped in front of the woman who let out a sick laugh.  
“Look at you, a little lotus eater….,” the woman laughed hatefully, a dark warning growl taking them by surprise from the vampire god that rushed to Y/N’ side, hand on the small of linen covered back protectively, standing close & pulling her into his side.  
“You will mind your tongue quim,” Loki snarled, fangs bared while emerald eyes burned with seidr that made the kneeling vampire flinch ever so slightly, topaz orbs looking up to the overly protective god.  
“What are you & your little lotus eater going to do? This little…. harlot hasn’t the guts to….,” the woman bit out before topaz eyes flashed.   
The young vampire pulling quickly from the gods side to take the woman’s scorched throat in her hand, lifting the shorter vampire from the floor feet dangling as Y/N’ own hand scorched at the touch of the shackles. Though not for long the scorched flesh immediately healed as a topaz smoke that matched her eyes swirled around it to protect her, never noticing Loki’ eyes grow wide at the odd change of events.  
“Loki,” Y/N began calmly keeping eyes locked with the red eyed creature that was trying to claw at bare forearms, but the topaz mist was scorching the creature more making her choke in pain.  
“What is it love,” he answered calmly, stepping next to the young vampire, looking up at the creature that struggled in his little companions hand.  
“In the bedroom earlier, when you showed me what I am to you,” she began, strong hand on the small of her back, Y/N catching a nod out of her peripheral that he knew what she spoke of.  
“I want her to know what she done to me, how she broke me, destroyed what I was & fill my true rage when I lashed out at her that day I was turned,” Y/N spoke.  
Topaz orbs not looking away as the woman’s eyes grew wide, the god moving behind Y/N, pulling flush to soft linen clad curves, calloused hands running over her shoulders, one wrapping around the forearm that held the creature, the other to lift the one that rested at her side. The god taking the wrist to gently prompt her to lay it to the vampires temple, green seidr wrapping around Y/N & swirling with topaz as it made it to her hands, not noting the shock in the gods eyes once more that it seemed the young vampire had taken more from him then just blood.  
“When you’re ready,” Loki cooed into warm, body shaking with excitement burning white hot as the woman in her clawed hand began to scream so shrilly that it would turn blood cold, had they been mortal.


	3. Indeliable

Writhing, begging, pleading, earsplitting pleas for death making the god of thunder hasten the opening of the door to find a grizzly scene, Y/N ripping into the throat of what he scented to be a vampire while Loki stood back arms folded but observing the young vampire protectively. Looking up to Thor who entered keeping a hold on Stormbreaker as the raven-haired god shot him an expression that said not interfere.   
Surprised to watch what once thought to be a gentle creature dig nails into soft throat of the woman on her knees before Y/N, strong fingers wrapping around spinal column as the woman tried to scream, to fight but to paralyzed as the young vampires other hand held tight to the older vampires shoulder jerking up harshly to wren the creatures head free form it's shoulders, spattering her in blood.   
Y/N jolted slightly at the blood that hit her face, letting body & head drop as if shocked at what she had done, looking down in disbelief before turning to Loki with a nervous grin. Bloody fangs glittering but the smile falling the moment she herd motions near the door, spinning quick to lock gazes with the golden haired god. The young creature falling over herself to back away not comprehending what she seen in Thor’ eyes, falling into Loki who held to her.  
“Clean this up,” Thor snarled at the god who nodded quickly the gore gone in no time, except for what coated Y/N who cowered in the younger gods side at the still unknown look that Thor was giving her.  
“Who was she? From the scent she was no innocent creature, but what was she to you,” Thor snapped to Y/N who took comfort in the arm that wrapped around thick curves to hold her protectively close once more, Loki glaring at Thor, scenting something he hadn’t from the god since he turned him.  
“M..my… my maker,” Y/N stammered quietly forcing herself to stand straighter to accept what ever was about to happen.  
“I see,” Thor spoke gruffly, eyeing the nervous creature that was spattered in blood & causing him to want…..  
“Leave us,” Thor spoke roughly to Loki who nodded in understanding, giving Y/N a lingering kiss on bloody forehead, preparing to clean her.  
“No, no need,” Thor admitted to his brother who nodded once more stepping away from the two & leaving the penthouse.  
Tension between the two unbearable as the god finally raised the battle axe blade to blood sprayed throat, razor edge to soft flesh as gazes locked for a second, the younger vampire quick to look away. Y/N shivered as the dull edge of the axe ghosted over smooth flesh to lay under her chin, cold metal lifting it to meet topaz mercury, the god surprised that the alloy Stormbreaker was made of didn’t burn the lovely flesh. Stepping closer, leaning to blood spattered ear to scent over her, taking a deep breath of her once again letting out a sigh of relief Y/N retained the odd scent of innocence, though it wouldn’t matter at this point. Slowly letting Stormbreaker to the floor to free calloused hand to pull curvaceous body flush armored torso, the young vampire shivering against it.  
“Calm down,” he cooed in trembling ear.  
Y/N turning bloody face to look into lust blown eyes as the brawny god continued to lean over her, the quivering creature taking in a scent that clouded keen senses & made her drunk as if being on an all nighter. Calloused hand moving along thick hips clothed in fine linen, making a mental note that this was the only thing for his pet to be clothed in, hands gripping at the ample flesh to squeeze it gently as flushed lips dipped to blood stained ones.  
“I came back because I couldn’t get you out of my mind little one,” he breathed out, a lingering kiss falling gently on soft warm lips, Y/N taking in a shivering breath, still acting mortal.  
“Why,” her voice shook, hands nervously going to armored abs as arms tightened around thick waist, pulling her tight to burry warm nose into the crook of blood splashed neck, laying clouded head on harsh armor but not daring to move as heart thudded in her chest, fresh blood making her heat up more.  
“Your special Y/N, whether you want to believe my words or not, you are a special creature,” he breathed out, arms tightening, body shaking more.  
“I…,” Thor began but didn’t get to finish, with speed faster than any of their kind, the god had dress ripped to shreds a bare Y/N under him & pinned to the floor on plump stomach.  
Leather thighs making her spread thick thighs while calloused hand wrapped around the nape of her neck possessively but not putting pressure on delicate throat or body. The gods free hand slipping between soaking folds to rub calloused fingers between them before pulling free to place them to his nose to scent the sweetness of her core.  
“Norns sweetheart,” Thor breathed, Y/N turning to watch his tongue shoot out to taste before the hand returned to soaking core this time two thick digits plunging in without warning making curvaceous body shutter & hips buck down onto thrusting fingers that curled just perfectly.  
“You're so sweet my little dove,” he breathed hot on her neck.  
The young vampire surprised at how hot Thor ran considering he was vampire, not stopping the raspy moan that escaped followed by a harsh buck as head dipped to the floor while the gods fangs raked over bare shoulder blade. A loud whimper leaving her throat the moment he let go of her throat to reach around ample hip to the front of soaking slit to gently circling aching clit that made the woman immediately topple over the edge, ample hips bucking uncontrollably as she whimpered out loudly once more.   
A screeching yelp escaping as she was given no time to collect ecstasy clouded body before hips where jerked harshly into the air ripping leather not registering what was happening until leaking cock was slammed into still clenching cunt, one hand on soft shoulder to hold HIS pet in place while the other held tightly to ample hip & the god stilled.  
The room filled with shaking breathes, obvious Thor still continued to act like just a god, calloused hand releasing bruised shoulder to trace along trembling spine while hardened cock slowly worked in & out of juicy cunt. It was apparent Thor was wanting it to last but the way Y/N moved when calloused thumb pressed at southern hole informed the vampire god it wasn’t going to happen.  
A new sensation quaking up her spine that made breathing stop, the pressure on tight furl had Y/N bucking back, begging for more. Never had Y/N been that type of girl before all this but all the new sensations had her craving it. Moan hanging in parched throat as he ruthlessly pounded into begging cunt as thumb pressed further in body shivering for release.  
“Hold on for me dove,” Thor grunted out obvious he was trying to keep it together long enough for the two to topple together.  
“I…,” she whimpered still trying to force herself to breathe but couldn’t.  
Topaz eyes rolling to the back of her head as she was unable to stop it from taking her, pressing back hard into the godly cock that that tore into needy cunt in ways she didn’t know she needed, filling him release into begging core, filling as if he was overfilling greedy womb. Both dropping to the floor a shivering mess, Thor moving to lay beside her head between shaking shoulder blades as both tried to calm overstimulated senses that were still new & raw. Kisses peppered over shuddering soft flesh that Thor was sure not to chafe with harsh armor on his way to speak into her ear.  
“Can you get to your feet sweetheart,” Thor breathed, lips tickling the shell of warm ear, sending shivers down tingling spine, accompanied by a weak shaking of fuzzed head, feeble limbs moving but awaiting what he asked of her next.  
“Go to my quarters, there is a bath to the right as you enter. I want you waiting for me in the shower. I’ll get you cleaned,” tired voice gritted, the god moving to help Y/N to shaky feet, the god collapsing back to the floor in ecstasy, smiling while watching the wobbly Y/N making her way down the corridor & disappearing into his room.  
It was a different sensation to feel combined arousal pouring out of happily abused cunt, the ache made her tingle all over when she remembered the actions that put it there. Y/N stumbled blindly into the shower without cutting the light on, staggering to the wood seat & leaning back onto the cool tile. A jolt running through tired body as warm calloused hands wrapped around warm biceps to pull her to numb feet gently. Mercury topaz orbs fluttering open to peer up at the golden-haired vampire that smiled at her, water raining over them from the rain head over top of them the moment his hand left the control.  
“I understand your maker needed to meet her final death at your hands, it is only fair, but if anymore battles are required of you then I or Loki shall take care of it for you. I don’t want my dove hurt is that understood Y/N,” Thor commanded of her softly.  
A calloused thumb wiping through the dried blood that was beginning to run down sun kissed cheek, the blissed-out creature smiling to show perfectly sharp long fangs unable to keep from leaning down to kiss pink soft lips as hand moved to the nape of her neck deepening the kiss before jerking thick thighs around his waist & bury her head into the crook of his taught neck.  
“Go ahead sweetheart,” he breathed hinting for her to bite, taking her a moment to comply filling her nervousness knowing she was satisfied beyond what was possible, but Thor felt she needed to do so.  
The god burying his nose into soft shoulder as sharp fangs finally latched on, the sensation causing him to shutter with want as cock hardened instantly, slowly lowing juicy cunt over it as the young vampire drank lazily at the wound barley taking any. Letting go to gasp out as cunt enveloped throbbing cock but settling back to bleeding shoulder to lick lazily kissing the wound as he took time lazily gliding in & out of clenching cunt.  
Both quick to topple once more, the god moving to take a seat on the bench to hold her like earlier that morning limp cock sliding out to bring arousal with it as he kissed the bruise he had sucked It seemed he felt the same as Loki, fangs shouldn’t grace the soft flesh unless there was a true need to. Arms holding curvaceous body tightly as the water continued to wash over them, the young vampires legs wrapped around strong torso as the god whispered quiet praise in her ear.  
A gentle kiss to the shell of it made Y/N wake long enough to realize Thor carried her out of the shower & to the bed. Gently he laid the worn-out creature to the soft sheets, making sure he covered drenched body the bleary-eyed immortal observing him, puzzling why he wasn’t laying with her.  
“I will return shortly dove, I have a meeting to go to due to the Avengers but shouldn’t keep me long, if it does I will make sure that Loki knows to come get you & take you to his room for the night,” he reassured Y/N who smiled sleepily, obvious the young vampire was content as she buried into the pillows he slept on & curled up tight growing still in a death like slumber.

A motion roused her, making her jerk slightly, thinking back to when she had to sleep behind dumpsters & under over passes. Strong arms grabbing tight around naked body to hold her to clothed chest scent instantly calming the panicking vampire that gazed up into emerald orbs that sparkled with gentleness.  
“Looks like you will be staying with me tonight love,” Loki cooed to the sleepy Y/N.  
The god lifting her like a toddler to carry to his room, calloused fingers tracing along tired spine as bed head laid on strong shoulder & body covered in elegant nighty that felt like silk this time. Y/N not bothering to look at it, noting no panties as exposed core touched the linen Loki was wearing, filing too tired to do anything if the god asked, the past 24 hours taking a toll on young body.  
“Not tonight love. I believe we have all had enough fun for one day, how about we rest,” he cooed.   
Holding tight to the tired creature as he strode into his chambers & quickly stepped to the bed. Loki gently let the sleeping vampire to the mattress, scooting the pliable creature around to lay close, pulling Y/N facing him & into his chest. Slowly the god began to thread his fingers into silky soft hair massaging over tender scalp, Y/N melting into his touch, filling her mind drift, smiling at the young immortals thought of being safe & protected for the first time.  
“Your safe lover, don’t you worry or want for anything again,” Loki breathed, tired body going lax in his arms the god soon to follow, shocked at how the young vampire made him relax to the point his own subconscious followed her to a calming sleep he hadn’t had in close to a decade.  
“Sweet little one, how I adore you,” he cooed out before falling into deep rest, Y/N nuzzling at clothed chest on last time.


	4. Clinomania

“Something you miss lover,” Loki spoke to Y/N the moment he stepped behind her, the young vampire sitting at the bar in leggings & long-sleeved shirt that went well with the blowing snow outside as she poked at the tablet that laid on the counter before her.   
“Such as…,” Y/N smiled, leaning back into stout body laying her head back to look up at him kindly, closing topaz eyes when calloused hand went to soft neck to cherish the forgiving flesh while bowing over her for a kiss.  
“Food. I remember you telling me that it doesn’t hold the same for you as it once did due to the heightened senses. I understand that it isn’t vital to us, but it was a thing you enjoyed was it not pet,” Loki spoke on velvet lips, loving the taste, innocence, Thor called it & had to agree.  
“As you can tell by my size, yes I adored it, but I can’t bring myself to try anything. Even though I know it want make me sick I just… it's not the same,” Y/N sighed as Loki continued to cherish soft neck, head laid back into stout torso enjoying the cherishing of the gods hands over tender throat that he had bitten into less than an hour ago.  
“Thor is to take you out when he gets back isn’t he,” Loki spoke across satin lips, warm had sliding from her throat into the scoop neck of the shirt, caressing around ample breast & into satin bra the overstimulated creature bucking out at noting begging for friction, leaning into Loki harder.  
“Yes,” she moaned out.   
Y/N’ hands dropping from stone counter to travel between thick thighs, fingers probing at thin fabric that covered already soaking core, the god himself forgetting where this conversation was going as arousal flooded keen senses. Loki’ freehand gliding down to the one rubbing throbbing clit through the fabric, Y/N whimpering when he pulled it away pressing warm lips to soft neck.   
“That makes your possibly 15th time today, you should save yourself for Thor, I know he will be…. Hungry in more ways than one,” Loki mumbled into soft shoulder arms wrapping around ample torso as her warm arms wrapped with his.  
“He’s late hasn’t sent a message & there is nothing on the news,” Y/N mumbled in Loki’ ear as he pressed kisses up lax jaw to eventually capture her lips only for the vampires to part when the door to the penthouse opened.  
The god holding to Y/N who still leaned back into him smiling at the brawny god who entered but didn’t look happy, topaz eyes troubled & dull.  
“Brother,” Loki began standing straighter as Y/N got to bare feet, both sensing the golden-haired god was… off, even jittering.  
“Thor, what’s wrong,” Y/N began cautiously stepping closer pausing when Loki placed a hand on tender neck like the first time he brought her before Thor.  
“Come here,” Thor’ voice gritted, hand reaching out to Y/N who looked him over, he had been gone too long.  
“No, YOU come here,” Y/N spoke taking the two by surprise, soft hand reaching out, the young vampire ordering the older god who looked at her in shock but did take strides to take the hand she offered, Loki letting go as Thor dipped to soft neck taking in the ‘pure’ scent.  
“Why want you hunt,” Y/N breathed into the gods neck as bulky body collapsed over her, arms wrapping around to pull tight.  
“Because, it's not you,” he breathed, Y/N looking to Loki who was silent at her side, obvious the younger brother was still at a loss how to handle the youngest vampire of the group.  
“You can’t keep doing this,” Loki scolded the god who only pulled tighter to Y/N who ran one hand into Thor’ hair while the other wrapped around his waist.  
“I know,” he growled menacingly, Y/N’ lithe fingers gripping hard to golden locks to jerk the gods head to the side with a snarl herself.  
“Don’t the two of you dare fight,” the young vampire snipped both looking at Y/N in shock at the way she was taking to bossing the two, who had millennia on her, but neither would harm her, not their goddess.  
“Forgive me pet,” Loki began, stepping so he was flush to her side, warms fingers releasing Thor’ hair to let his head back to soft shoulder, the brawny god muttering an apology into soft neck while Loki weaved his fingers into loose Y/H/C locks to lean over the side opposite Thor to place a kiss into her hair.  
“Forgiven, both of you. I'm going to take Thor to bed, can you handle the list,” Y/N asked Loki, obvious Y/N wouldn’t get to leave the penthouse.  
It made Loki’ heart hurt because their little goddess hadn’t been out of the penthouse in several days except for the balcony, Loki having to leave to feed & return. The two gods beginning to note Y/N had become a bit of a shut in oddly enough obvious she hated the city but wouldn’t admit it. Hoping that they weren’t ruining her by coddling her like a small china doll.  
“Of course, love,” Loki smiled, obvious he was upset she wasn’t leaving once again, he had shown the young vampire how to charm her senses, so the rank of the city didn’t make her sick when she ventured onto the balcony to sun, but that did little to comfort the fact Y/N refused to leave the tower located miles away from the Avengers compound.  
“Thank you,” Y/N breathed as the god pressed one more kiss into Y/H/C hair before leaving the two alone.  
The young creature tugging the god that clung to her over to the chase, sitting with Thor still clinging close & gasping out when fangs broke the flesh of tender neck, no longer able to hold back. Calloused hand going to the back of Y/N’ head to lay quivering body to the arm of the chase, not harshly as he took what was needed. A quivering moan leaving Y/N’ throat as his free hand dipped between spreading legs to rip the leggings crotch & releasing her neck.   
“I want to try something,” Thor smiled with bloody lips hand leaving her head to allow Y/N to watch, the god in awe when a flash of topaz seidr took every stitch she had to leave curvaceous body bare under him.  
“Learned a new trick have we,” Thor laughed.  
“Just for my gods,” Y/N smirked darkly, locking gazes with burning topaz.  
His cheeks beginning to regain color, leaning into kiss pink lips before trailing blood stained ones down shivering body, only stopping above ample mound kissing above juicy slit. Tongue darting out to lick teasingly over throbbing clit as ample hips tried to buck for contact but quick to place a large calloused hand on plump stomach to stop all action & earning a whimper of displeasure.  
“I may be starving but I have plans sweetheart,” he smiled darkly.  
The god forcing thick thighs as far apart as possible, slowly running calloused fingers in wet slit, circling needy clit before pressing two digits into begging cunt. A calloused thumb working throbbing bundle of nerves as he moved down to kiss on the inside of thick thighs. He was teasing her to the breaking point, sucking gently all around but for where it was needed the most. Whimpering pleas for release & quick to catch her wrist to prevent her from helping herself.   
“You're mean,” the creature pouted out with a shiver, wrist twisting in his hold, letting out loud whimper as tongue slowly licked over sensitive nerve maddingly slow, tongue spread out burning & wide to put pressure before he sucked harshly.   
The god filling cunt clinch, moving his thumb to take the place of hot tongue to rub ever increasingly firmer on swollen clit, moving back to trembling thigh & sinking fangs into the soft flesh as she came undone over curling fingers. This time Thor prolonged her orgasm, giving reprieve, a trick learned from Loki more or less.  
“Thor,” her voice shook.  
The young vampire noting he had taken an example on how to prolong her release from the god of mischief himself & coupled with the bite it drove Y/N into convulsions. Lithe hands threading into silky locks as she continued to cum for what felt like hours letting out a weak whimper when drenched fingers pulled free, spent body falling to the couch as the wound was licked clean before Thor leaned up & over jittering body.  
“Like that did you? Appears someone else enjoyed it as well,” he laughed pecking pale pink lips & looking down at ruined jeans.  
“God, what the fuck was that,” she panted, body shaking as the young vampires lips & body followed the god to sit up, Thor swift to pull jittering naked body to straddle clothed thighs, kissing between ample breast, plump hips bucking at still erect member, but pants saturated with cum.  
“A… trick just for my little dove. I thought you would enjoy it. Now, how about we get cleaned up & go out? Loki tells me you are refusing to leave, yet again & I think it is time you meet the team,” he smiled at the pout Y/N gave him hand falling to tug at the hem of his t-shirt, interest peaking at the mention of meeting the Avengers.  
“They know….,” Y/N puzzled, feeling unsure that she voiced it out loud.  
“They know… enough. I was a bad mission, I had to tell them some things dove, it's ok,” he smiled kindly at the nervous creature that stayed put cocking disheveled head at the god, continuing to tug at the shirt but holding the gaze.  
“Thor, I…. What about Loki,” Y/N began, fidgeting more to look down at the wrinkling hem, the god quick to lift slightly paler chin so topaz eyes looked at him, it hadn’t gone unnoticed by either vampire god that their goddess would pine after the other desiring both to be close & it made them worry they were doing more harm than good at how they kept her.  
“This has been an issue Loki & I have spoken of for over a year, we knew this day would come, especially when he turned me two months ago, we can’t hide forever dove. I'm sorry little one,” the god kindly apologized hand slipping to wrap around the nape of cool neck, calloused thumb cherishing along tense jaw & watching fangs nip nervously at her pink lips.  
“What or who am I….,” Y/N asked nervously, leaning into his palm for comfort.  
“My vampire lover, that is all they need to know at the moment.”  
“Thor, I'm not comfortable..”  
“I need you to be dove, because I need you. I have no other way of putting it, I need you just as Loki does. You're our little goddess & I may need you with me if the next mission last this long, I almost…”  
“Please baby, learn to feed without me,” Y/N pleaded, bloody tears rimming topaz eyes as she finally quit worrying the hem of his shirt to cup warm cheeks, soft cool thumbs stroking over stubbled skin.  
“I can’t,” Thor’ voice shook head buying into ample chest as cool bear arms wrapped around warm head to hold him, in vampire age Y/N was just a year old while Thor was merely weeks & Loki was several years but seemed to take to it faster maybe because his seidr.  
“Ok, but how long do we have to stay,” she asked quietly strong arms wrapping tightly around thick torso to pull her close into scorching body.  
“As long as needed I'm afraid,” Thor admitted as he looked up at the perplexed vampire that drug bottom lip between her fangs nervously but shook her head in understanding.

“So, you're the girlfriend,” came excited voice of the one introduced to her as Wanda spoke, stepping up to Y/N & Thor.  
It was clear the redhead was curios if the one introduced to them as a vampire would interact, it was obvious Y/N didn’t know what to think or how to take the compound or any of the others. The young vampire trying her best to be cordial but the grip she held on Thor’ arm told them she wasn’t very trusting at the moment.  
“Yeah, Y/N,” the vampire smiled showing fangs as she offered a hand to shake, Thor prompting her to go with Wanda.  
“I need to speak with Steve & Tony dove, it's ok I'm right here,” he reassured kissing cool forehead before letting go.  
His young lover’s nervousness making his own guts twist, a trait he & Loki noticed after feeding off her. The young vampires emotions bleeding though to theirs, even when far apart & Thor knew if it got much worse Loki would show up not caring who he upset. The god relieved when she sat with the redhead who burned with questions that Y/N began to relax.  
“Did Loki…,” Steve began as he, Tony & Thor stepped away from Sam, Bucky, Natasha & a few other agents to continue the conversation started on the quinn jet from the gods tantrum that led to him explain mostly about what had led to Loki returning as a vampire & the events that led to Thor being turned.  
“No, Loki found her in an ally. Y/N’ maker had thrown her out like garbage & well, because I want…. hunt… I feed from her,” the god admitted quietly looking down to worn boots, Steve staring opened mouthed trying to wrap his mind around it all while Tony let out a Jesus that had Steve knocking the billionaire in the side & hinting over to Y/N who looked to be relaxing as the redhead looked to be excited while talking to her.  
“How does she… hunt… is that what we are calling it,” Tony began trying to keep it together but obvious he needed another drink as he stepped to the bar & came back with a full bottle of whiskey.  
“We don’t allow Y/N to hunt, she feeds from Loki, he is the only one of us who hunts at the moment,” Thor spoke, looking down to his glass, it was obvious it took a lot for the god to tell them this & felt Y/N getting antsy because of it, Thor forcing himself to calm & look back up at his two friends who could do nothing but stare at him.  
“Synthetic blood? I know it exist have you tried that,” Tony spoke up, ever the genius trying to solve a problem.  
“It has been discussed but we haven’t tried, but we, us three are different from the vampires of this realm, we are still trying to get a grasp on this,” Thor admitted, filling Y/N calming for the moment as Wanda continued to yammer with her.  
“How long,” Steve asked, finally breaking the silence, glancing over at Y/N who sat oddly still but then again neither did Thor since he came back.  
“For Loki, 2 years, for her a year there about & myself 2 months,” he admitted, following Steve’ glance to Y/N who was interacting with the redhead, the god feeling a bit of relief.  
“Christ Thor! You could have told us sooner…,” Tony began, Steve trying to keep it to a minimum.  
Y/N did fill ok talking to the excited Wanda, it was helping put nervous mind at ease but the tension beginning to poor off of Thor was making her sicker with the passing time. The young vampire wanting to leave, trying to keep up appearances with Wanda but wasn’t sure she could hold it together when Natasha showed up.  
“You must be Y/N,” the other redhead smiled at the overwhelmed vampire who stood to offer her hand, almost losing all calm when taking the assassin’s hand due to the scent of war & battle that rolled off of her.  
“Yes, I am,” Y/N painted on a smile, no she can’t do this, motion catching unfocused attention to where Thor stood with the two men, Loki making his presence known, stepping close to Thor to speak to the god & look straight at Y/N.  
The look in the gods eyes told the young vampire to excuse herself & come to her gods. Y/N doing as ‘asked’ to step up to Thor who reached out to ghost over soft flesh, but the overwhelmed creature shied slightly, favoring Loki, a thing she never done treating both equal. This time pale soft hand reaching to ghost through the raven-haired gods but not latching on to step past him & down the corridor she & Thor had used to get into the facility.  
“I’ve got her,” Loki spoke quietly, turning quick to follow Y/N down the corridor, wrapping an arm around tired shoulders & the two gone in seconds.


	5. Vehemence

Opening topaz eyes to the sitting area of the penthouse, cool soft hand wrapping in the gods at her side to tug him towards the chase, knowing what Y/N was about to do & allowed the young vampire do as she pleases. Y/N not hesitating to make Loki sit so thick thighs could straddle his lap, the god allowing her to settle before placing warm arms around curvaceous body that shivered with weakness.  
“You need to feed love,” he cooed, pulling tired head to what was referred to as her place, fingers massaging over tense scalp as cool arms wrapped around warm torso to hold tight.  
“No,” the young vampire whimpered, trying to bury deeper but the god wasn’t going to allow it, strong hand wrapping in Y/H/C locks to pull tired head to the side to force her to lock gazes.  
“This isn’t like you love,” Loki breathed out, sitting up so that Y/N wasn’t slumped over on him trying to hide.  
“I need you both,” she admitted, sitting up herself as the hold on dull tresses released, soft hands cupping the gods face to place a gentle kiss to parched lips, the god laying her back on the chase, ample hips bucking at tented pants.  
“Maybe I have…,” Loki began to wonder if it was the way they kept her, petted the creature, but that wasn’t it.  
“Norns little one, you pine after us don’t you,” he breathed at the realization, arm wrapping under thick waist to pull the rutting Y/N back up with him.  
“I need you both more than you need me, & I don’t know why,” she whimpered using the practiced technique to rid them both of clothes.  
The young vampire shivered with weakness & need, it worried Loki that maybe they had made her to dependent on them, but then again Y/N never got to experience the full power of her new body so to say. Her late maker having thrown her out as a mistake with no formal teachings on how to control urges. Y/N was experiencing raw senses, having trouble understating or even controlling what was happening to her. The god unable to stop himself from rutting at needy core as he sank back to the couch with Y/N under him once again, hard cock gliding through slick slit while a warm hand wrapped in Y/H/C locks to force her to stop.  
“We will only continue if you feed little one, your weak, you're shivering with it,” Loki commanded gently.  
The weak vampire shaking ecstasy clouded head in understanding as he loosened on the hair wrapped in warm hand & placed her to her spot. Sharp fangs sinking in as leaking cock slid into aching cunt Y/N releasing long enough to let out a gasping moan before settling back to the wound, Loki taking time to glide overstimulated cock in & out of soaking cunt devilishly slow. Warm lips placing a gentle kiss as praises where uttered in the young creatures ear for listening to her god.

Several hours later found Thor finally retuning to Y/N laying naked on top of Loki who looked to barely doze both, still in the same position from hours earlier when she rode the god relentlessly, emerald eyes looking up to the god that entered, an emotion stirring in the golden-haired god Loki never noted before.  
“Is she ok,” Thor hinted to the deathly still vampire, meaning the creature was fully asleep as he approached, warm hand moving over a warm soft nape, massaging over the creatures neck to smile at the shiver of soft flesh under his fingertips, Loki’ cock still inside of her.  
“Doing better,” Loki admitted.  
The god under Y/N shocked Thor was positioning behind the blissed-out vampire on the chase, long legs shifting to accommodate the larger god that was bracing one hand on the back of the chase while the other slid over thick curves to ample hips. Thor could fill the young vampire stir to life under his touch, Loki brushing Y/H/C hair out of sweaty face to look into hooded topaz eyes that sparkled lazily. The god at her back leaning over her carefully, a kiss placed on bare shoulder to let the young vampire know he was there.  
“I'm sorry my sweet little dove,” cooed Thor’ husky voice in her ear.  
The tired woman not processing what was happening at that moment, warm body under her, cock still twitching inside greedy cunt while soft lips trailed down shivering spine, hot hand on ample thigh, lips stopping at the base of shivering spine & filing a cock twitch inside while the kissing stopped at the small of her back.  
Y/N turning sleepy head to comprehend she laid on top of Loki who ran warm hand threw tousled locks, a mischievous smile on his face as the scorching on plump hip squeezed tight. Motions at her back making the young vampire turn slightly, unable to stop from grinding ample hips into the gods pelvis to rub readied clit to peer back into sparkling topaz inches from her face.  
“You said you needed us both did you not little one,” Loki’ voice spoke darkly.  
Wait, there was a heated argument about this, Y/N thought. The young creature holding Thor’ gaze as the god under her shifted to lean up to place a kiss of fang to tender skin under her ear making a violent shiver of need travel through thick body.  
“I… you…,” bliss hazed mind tired to speak but only act as taught body sandwiched Y/N between the hard one under her, velvet head of leaking cock pressing at southern furl making her moan out in need.  
“Relax lover,” Loki cooed into her ear.  
Topaz mercury eyes fluttering shut as the cock in wet cunt hardened & twitched while the other began to sluggishly push past tight muscles, the ache & burn driving the young vampire to forget to breathe, but as if it was needed. Scorching hand grabbing to warm face to grip bruisingly into clammy cheeks to turn her neck achingly taught to place a kiss & swallow the whimper of ecstasy down as Thor continued to sink in.   
Thankfully the god at her back had slicked it up before pressing in, the burn & stretch a new sensation coupled with the god under curvaceous body palming one breast while suckling hard at the other with a nip of fangs at hardened bud. One of her hands going to the back of the chase to brace against it, pressing back onto both cocks that were filling her perfectly full, the other lacing into raven locks tightly, breath panting as the golden-haired god finally seated.  
“Is this what you wanted dove,” Thor growled down her throat, holding painfully tight to heated face, fingers digging in as he barely kept it together rutting into over filled core to make their goddess whimper out.  
“Words sweetheart,” Thor growled, sliding out slowly to sink back in.  
“Norns brother! Don’t tease the poor creature,” Loki gritted out through clenched fangs breath fanning over ample breast having to let go due to how cunt became tighter & clenched relentlessly at throbbing cock, head burying into ample chest.  
“Yes,” Y/N’ voice finally rasped, relieved when calloused hand release aching face, head falling to Loki’ shoulder as rutting back on the two inside overstimulated core, begging for more with moaning pleas that didn’t get any quieter as they rutted at each other like beasts in heat.  
The filing of two bodies rutting at overstimulated form that quivered, topaz eyes squeezing shut as all she was able to do was allow the gods to use her, whimpering with sensations that had her filling painfully & wonderfully full. Finding herself wondering where one god ended & the other began.   
It was an odd sensation, one that Y/N thought she was prepared for, but acute senses became over powered the second the chase was ending all to soon & not expecting fangs that sank into either shoulder as it finished. The hand wove into raven locks fisting the hair harder while the other flew back to golden locks she showed no mercy on as screaming out her release whimpering into warm shoulder after screaming herself hoarse.   
Limp body collapsing between the two unable to hold it together any longer shaking so violently she would have slipped off into the floor had it not been for the two holding to her, moaning as fangs where removed. Kisses trailed down trembling spine as Thor slowly pulled spent cock free, contrasting with the one still seated in clenching cunt, hot lips that linger on her pulse. Praises whispered that caused soft lips to ghost tender flesh as Loki sat up, slipping from needy cunt but keeping hold to the lax creature that barley breathed.  
“Relax little one,” Loki cooed, a calloused hand moving to the side opposite his lips, Thor’ hand holding to his bite as he didn’t hesitate to pull close to her shivering back, the cloth of his shirt tickling sensitive flesh.  
“Are you ok our goddess,” Thor breathed into her other ear, obvious the blonde had gotten closer without her noticing, sending a shiver down jellied spine, free hand tracing circles on the small of her back filling the young creature relax into them both.  
“Did we ruin her,” Thor worried, looking to Loki who straitened to look Y/N over obvious she was no use for the rest of the night.  
“No, though, I believe she is overstimulated,” Loki began, holding to lulling head that held a smirky smile that told him he was alright.  
“How about.. we take her to your shower, it's bigger, get her cleaned. May be best if we both stay with her tonight,” Thor began, Loki shooting his brother a look of disbelief after the blonde all but tore his head off when he had mentioned it last week.  
“You're sure,” Loki spoke, allowing Thor to take the limp Y/N who turned to him on instinct & curled around him like a small child face burying into clothed neck.  
“Yeah, I believe so,” he smiled, getting to wobbly feet to carry her down the corridor to the a fore mentioned shower.  
The filling of hot water running down sweaty back had Y/N looking up into dazed topaz eyes that held a smile bright light taking soaked clothes as the tired creature stay wrapped around him. Filling the god reach to wash himself off, obvious erect manhood refused to take no for an answer, but it seemed neither was she teasing with slicked cunt on velvet head. A raspy moan escaping the two to echo around the enclosed shower while another body pressed against Y/N’ drenched back.  
“Again,” she whimpered, one arm around Thor’ scorching neck while the other reached back to curl around Loki’, cunt clinching for the cock that probed at readied entrance letting out a whining moan as second cock probed at begging furl.  
“Please,” Y/N whimpered sadly, bucking against Thor’ hips while forcing Loki closer, the raven-haired god pressing blood stained lips to wounded shoulder filling a shiver make its way through the body pressed between them as they pressed into the sore bite.  
“This is to much for you sweetheart,” Thor tired to say sternly but came out as a plea, letting salacious cunt sink over throbbing cock, moving quick to capture her lips as Loki sunk into her as well, the younger god unable to keep form biting into tender shoulder, crimson ribbons running between them.  
This time it was so blinding, Y/N was limp & shivering between the two in seconds. The gods moving to hold the lax body on her feet between them, letting her to shaky legs & to get their goddess cleaned. Loki taking the limp creature into strong arms this time to carry her to it appeared to be his bed tonight.   
The god laying Y/N in the center of the bed before settling to one side of the lifeless creature & Thor on the other. Loki’ arm under soaked lulling head & pressed into curvy side while Thor wrapped strong arms around thick waist to lay soaked blonde head on soft stomach. The gods listening to the young vampires slowly beating heart Thor wrapping strong legs around the one closest to him & Loki done the same with the other.


	6. Blood Sport

“I'm thinking we should start taking our goddess to hunt with us. You did better than I expected & it may help her get used to going out again, not to mention you are taking her with you on this next mission,” Loki began eyeing his brother who stood on the opposite side of the kitchen island having put the glass on the counter so hard it was a shock it didn’t shatter.  
“No. I don’t want her having to do that. We provide for her that was what we agreed on & she is nowhere near the action during the mission so do not bring that up,” Thor commanded glaring at the god & looking back to the corridor, both had left Y/N asleep in what had apparently become everyone’s room but was once Loki’, the younger god letting out a huff of annoyance.  
“It will help, she has hunted for herself for over a year I think it will benefit Y/N. This is like taking a wild animal & throwing it in a cage to keep it safe without regards to what it is doing to its basic instincts, it will get her away from the city, you & I both know how she doesn’t like it…..,” Loki spoke hotly careful to not to mention the mission as emerald gaze burned a hole in the god that was regaining his natural eye color back after only 3 months of being turned while it seemed Y/N was keeping the topaz.  
“I said NO! Y/N has suffered enough,” Thor bellowed glaring at Loki quickly looking back to the corridor, they had all three stayed up all night & were allowing her rest.  
“You don’t…,” Loki began.  
“I do understand! Y/N is OUR responsibility, she takes care of us, so it is only fare we provide & care for her, so she doesn’t have to go back to that way of living Loki! I will not have our goddess reduced to hunting for her own food while we are just as capable & can satisfy her thirst easily! If you are worried about the city then we will find another place to live & we will travel here if we have to,” Thor bellowed starting around the counter.  
“But I want her here! I need her close just as you….,” Loki snarled knocking the barstool to the floor with a loud clatter.  
Tired muscles jolting the instant someone yelled out, sounding like Loki followed by loud cursing & breaking glass made Y/N hurry to shaky feet, stumbling all over the room & sheet to hurry out of the room & down the corridor. Heart hammering as she froze at the sight of the two gods going after each other, dazed mind trying to pick up on what was happening, rushing forward as Stormbreaker came to hand & dark green seidr filled the air with its charge before it ever manifested, like the electricity she could smell.   
A topaz mist surrounding Y/N as she hurried between the two, one hand wrapping in the button-down shirt Loki wore for his seidr to twine around bare arm with topaz mist while the other hand wrapped around Stormbreaker & Thor’ hand lighting mingling with the topaz mist as if it was an old lover. Both gods pausing as they grasped she had complete control of their power, bare thick frame levitating somewhat off the ground to be able to hold one away from the other.  
“STOP,” she snarled barring fangs.  
The young vampire looking between the two who looked ashamed of how they had acted both calming instantly as bare feet sat on the floor, thick body bare between them but hands still holding to each god. Thor sent Stormbreaker away stepping closer to Y/N who pulled the two close wrapping tired arms around their waist, Thor wrapping an arm around her shoulders while Loki wrapped his around thick torso.  
“Hug,” Y/N snapped to the two, the three pulling together in a group hug that made Thor laugh for it was a habit the young vampire made them do when they fought, the brawny god throwing his arm around Loki’ shoulder & vice versa as all three pulled tight the two offering apologies to the creature that held tight.  
“How would you fill about going hunting with us tonight, before you & I leave with the team to Germany,” Thor began, making Loki look at him in shock that he seemed to be agreeing with him for once.  
“Don’t get used to it,” Thor warned Loki who shrugged his shoulders Y/N finally letting go.  
“I thought… this isn’t an excuse for you two to get out & try to kick each other’s asses is it? Because someone needs to fix the window,” Y/N began, hinting to the cold breeze that blew in from the city, the noises & scents clouding her senses.  
“No dove, promise. It will take you out into the mountains,” Thor began but didn’t get time to explain as the young vampire pushed away flicking her wrist to be clothed in jeans, long sleeves & boots.  
“I told you,” Loki began smirking at Thor who sneered at him.  
“Yes, you're very smart now shut up,” the golden-haired god snarled, the look of topaz orbs making him mutter an apology.  
“When do we leave,” Y/N began, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet like an excited child.

It was like releasing an animal back into the wild, Y/N so excited the two gods lost track of her but weren’t worried because they knew their goddess wasn’t far & wasn’t in distress as she tracked down her own, prey. Prey that consisted of elk, wolf, mountain lion, since Thor refused human blood & Tony had a bug up his ass about trying to make synthetic posable for the three to the disdain of Loki.  
In all the excitement, Y/N tracked down Thor once she fed, pouncing on the blonde god eagerly & tumbling to the ground with Thor quick to pin the young vampire. Hands above leaf littered head as he looked down into sparkling topaz eyes that he swore swam with more mercury than usual.  
“Think you are sly little one,” Thor smirked showing his own set of bloody fangs, clothed cock grinding into her dirty jeans but ample hips bucking back to goad the god on.  
“I would hope,” she smiled, this time Thor the one to surprise her with taking their clothes, smirking at the excited little creature that writhed under him, slicking wet folds over leaking cock causing it to twitch impatiently.  
“I learned that for you dove,” he laughed leaning down for a kiss, deep & needy before pulling away to look around.  
“Just you & I tonight little one,” Thor began.  
“Loki is a ridge or two over, I was tracking him, but he will wait,” she smiled jerking free from his grasp to grab stubbled face to pull them back together in a clash of tongue & fang that brought blood.  
The taste of each other driving the two as greedy cock slammed into tight cunt in one move without warning. A loud yelp filling the air around him as the two didn’t lose time taking what they needed so they could get back to the hunt.

“Come now lover, you can’t surprise me you know that,” Loki smirked out at the darkness around him, eyes landing on his pet in the tree not far from him.  
“You're no fun, at least Thor let me pounce,” Y/N pouted playfully, watching Loki as he stepped under the branch smiling up her with blood stained fangs.  
“By all means goddess, pounce,” he laughed watching the young vampire tense to do so, but the god moving at the last second to take her place in the tree while she looked up with an even more pitiful pout.  
“You cheat,” Y/N pouted, topaz eyes sparkling with playfulness as she looked to tense to spring after him.  
“You’ll love what I have planned,” the god smirked as a set of warm hand wrapped around thick torso.  
The Loki in the tree vanishing as warm had dove into the top of dirty jeans to slide between slick folds for lithe finger to dip into already clenching core before clothes where taken. Y/N let out a quiet yelp as the god at her back pulled flush, but spun ample figure around, hand still between thick thighs & thrusting lazily in & out of dripping core.  
“Lay back,” he breathed, tipping the trembling creature to fall back, the playful vampire letting out a yelp the instant she fell on soft furs the god coming to kneel between spread legs as she propped on her elbows.  
“Well lover, looks like I taught you well, cleaned up just for me did you not,” Loki smiled only the young vampires arousal was coating thrusting fingers as they lazily pumped in & out of glistening cunt.  
“Yes,” Y/N’ voice shook, jolting the instant warm lips found a place on throbbing clit fingers curling just right as shivering body fell back to the fur, fingers lacing into raven locks to tug at them gently while his hand laid heavy on plump stomach to keep ample hips from bucking.  
“Tell me lover, how many did he give you tonight,” Loki spoke darkly against sensitive clit sending shivers up pliable spine.  
“I… I… don’t know,” her breath shook, still breathing like a mortal.  
“Well how about we go for one, long, loud one then,” Loki finished, diving back to begging clit, curling fingers once more while he allowed the young vampire to arch into him, letting out a loud whimper the moment she was about to topple.  
The god was quick to jerk free, forcing the shivering creature to spin & onto unsteady knees for rock hard cock to slam home in juicy cunt, Y/N screaming out at the sudden change & hard cock that forced itself home. A violent shiver making its way to heated core while a hot arm snaked around thick middle, while free hand wrapped delicately around tender throat to pull her head back to his shoulder, pressing blood stained lips to the delicate flesh.  
“You two should learn to keep it quiet we are trying to hunt you know,” came Thor’ voice from in front of them, the god clothed & looking over the naked Y/N who was gripping to the hand at her throat, eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Loki looked at his brother.  
“Looks like Thor needs you lover, open your eyes goddess,” Loki breathed into her ear, the blissed-out creature doing as commanded to look at Thor with hooded lids licking across fangs as eyes fell on tented pants.  
“How about you help him out while I help you,” Loki breathed darker across heated skin.  
Y/N nodding hazy head as Thor stopped in front of her, pants unzipped & erect member close to puffy lips. The golden-haired vampire quick to catch flush face in one scorching hand to stop her from kissing the velvet head bowing over to kiss the young vampire passionately tongues tangling to taste of one another before he pulled away with a pop & laid leaking cock to blood stained lips. The blissed-out creature reaching up a shaky hand to warp it around the base as he slowly entered trying not to become over eager, especially as a moan escaped, the vibrations making him throb.  
Cock in cunt throbbing at the noises their goddess made, lips sinking to soft shoulder raking fangs over the flesh, dying to bite but not yet while it seemed Thor was impatient. Calloused hands threading into Y/H/C locks, forcing Y/N to gag slightly before becoming accustom to his size, only having done this for Loki since it seemed Thor was like her less control & wanting to fuck.  
“Are you ready to cum lover,” Loki breathed across trembling shoulder, he knew she was, a whimper of need leaving over filled throat.  
“Cum for us our sweet little goddess,” Loki growled out, fangs barley breaking the flesh but all that was needed to come undone, just as Thor squirted down velvet throat & Loki spilled into clenching cunt with a loud growl that echoed with Thor’ across the mountains.  
Thor pulling free to fall to his knees in time to catch Y/N as Loki pulled free, the younger god falling to the limp vampires lower back to catch his own bearings. The raven-haired god had been waiting for her all night to catch up with him, Loki planting sloppy kisses over hot skin of quaking lower back while the god she laid on kissed over sweaty forehead.  
“Our goddess is a beautiful little creature is she not,” Loki spoke to Thor who smiled at his brother, the dazed creature he held unable to keep heavy eyes open, the entire hunt among other things tiring the youngest among them out.  
“That she is brother, she was born to this I believe,” Thor smiled as Y/N nuzzled lazily at his chest, one of her jittering hands going to tangle in Loki’ hair as the other went to tangle in Thor’.  
“My gods,” she breathed out, tiredness winning out as she went limp on Thor’ chest while Loki moved further up on her back to attend to the bite he had given her.  
“What will you do for a week without her,” Thor asked Loki hinting to the fact they were leaving in the morning.  
“Who says I want come find her,” the god smiled mischievously.  
“Then all I ask is don’t start anything with the team,” Thor sighed out, relaxing onto his elbows to card through Y/H/C leaf littered locks.


	7. Devilry

It was like Y/N was a giddy little girl especially after they, the Avengers, had given her a place with the recon mission that once more ended in the brothers fighting over whether their goddess should go or not. For once Thor agreeing Y/N needed to get out of the penthouse or this case compound, it would do her good & Loki fighting stating the young vampire may not be ready. Their little goddess as they called Y/N coming between HER gods to instantly calm them & end with the three in a naked heap in Thor’s room at the compound.   
Though today the three were waking up on mission in Germany, she & Thor to be disguised as a wealthy couple in search of security. The corniness of Y/N’ & Thor’ back story had her laughing in the conference room during debriefing, the young vampire quick to apologize. While the two youngest vampires worked with the Avengers, Loki done whatever it was he did when he left the penthouse or where ever they stayed. It was unspoken where the raven-haired god went, so for the sake of sanity, broken things & argument the two youngest kept the pondering to themselves.  
It was the caress that woke the young creature from her place between the two gods, settled on bare back, tousled head on Loki’ strong shoulder, the younger gods hand rubbing delicately between smooth ample breast. Waking up sandwiched between the two as usual with Thor kissing over plump hips to gently turn her to her side to face Loki as the golden-haired god positioned behind the young creature kissing his way up slowly wakening spine before pulling flush with warm back.   
Topaz orbs fluttering open to look up into emerald ones that swam with light but looked tired for once. The raven-haired god dipping down for a lingering kiss to swallow the moan that escaped as it appeared Thor wasn’t playing around this morning & had slicked up to slide into Y/N’ tight ass without a second thought. Warm head falling between already shivering shoulder blades as the god in front reached to pull her leg over his hip to scoot in close, lithe fingers teasing over overstimulated clit forcing the woman to release Loki’ lips to let out a needy moan, the god at her back reaching up to place a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.   
A stifled cry into hot palm the instant both had fully seating inside her, making the young creature shiver at the fullness & glad they stilled for a moment. Calloused hand on plump hip squeezing bruises that would heal before they had to leave. A steady hand reaching to the back of shivering neck to pull soft lips to their place on Loki’ neck, the younger god telling Thor to release their goddess to take her place.  
“We need you to be quiet lover,” Loki cooed out to the shivering creature that separated he & his brother, one of her hand on the nape of Loki’ neck while the other rested on Thor’ hip.  
Y/N giving a lazy nod of fuzzed head in understanding as sharp fangs slowly pierced his flesh, Loki burying his head in soft shoulder to keep a fierce hold on to her neck to keep fangs in place, nodding to Thor that it was ok for them to continue. The slow tortuous movements of the two that held Y/N between them made the young vampire want to pull away & scream out at the pleasure her gods gave her. Shivers visibly running up arching spine, traveling to lower belly, first release already washing over Y/N as Loki held tight to keep her pressed into his shoulder, the god letting out a hiss as she could only bite harder & whimper into the wound.   
“We need more than one dove,” Thor spoke darkly into oversensitive ear, the god at trembling spine placing to the back of her shoulder raking his fangs over the soft flesh to drive the point home.  
They both knew Y/N was blissed out by the violent shaking of the heating body between them, but the dazed nodding told the two she heard the command. The god at her back pulling free slowly so the velvet tip of his cock teased tightening furl before slamming back in, the slap of flesh echoing around them along with the grunt form Loki at how the move made juicy cunt tighten painfully around his already throbbing cock.  
“Norns brother, you need to stop,” Loki growled across the tender flesh of her shoulder, glaring daggers as he tried to keep it together, free hand moving between he & Y/N to massage over sensitive clit to prolong her release, having become a competition between the two who could outlast the other.  
“Stop cheating,” Thor panted, head burying between quivering shoulder blades obvious he was having the same problem, this time Y/N was grinding at the two, her body begging for more.  
“Don’t fight,” Y/N was finally able to free herself enough to scold the two with shivering voice.  
“Sorry dove,” the god at her back panted out raking fangs over the flesh while Loki pulled her back into his neck to lazily suckle at the wound as curvaceous figure gyrated between the two knowing they felt her second release washing over her that instant.  
A quick grab to tender throat forcing the young creatures head to snap back to the god at her back, lips crashing to hers to swallow the loud cry that wanted to escape, the blood staining pink lips tasting of the three of them. Or that was until lithe fingers locked into Y/H/C hair to pull jerk her back the instant Thor released to force her to Loki’ waiting lips to swallow her down with the next wave that hit due to the combined climax of the cocks slammed deep inside pulsing core.   
Their release had all three shivering, the two gods violent cursing stifled as Thor sank fangs into soft shoulder & Loki latched onto tender throat. The raven-haired gods hand wrapped over Y/N mouth as the young creature pulled free, keeping her quiet as they rutted deep into the wreck of a vampire cramped between them, one hand wrapped in raven locks while the other dug bloody gouges in the gods hip at her back.  
Y/N coming to from the blinding orgasm to the god behind her sliding achingly slow out of sodden ass, peppering kisses over shivering shoulders & wrapping strong arms around thick waist to pull her from the spent god before her. Topaz locking onto emerald, realizing Loki hadn’t fed in a few days, he had been making sure Y/N was provided for but hadn’t left to hunt just yet. The young vampire pulling free for a moment to take pale, cool face in warm hands placing a gentle kiss to bloody lips, nuzzling over his tired face in her loving way that told them she was worried for him.  
“Ill be just fine after I hunt lover, you know that,” Loki reassured as Y/N continued to love over the god, the other laying a hand on sweaty back in hopes of soothing the overly worried creature, which was odd, normally she didn’t worry over them like this.  
“Love you,” she whimpered out, acting as if it would be the last time they would see each other for a while, steady hands reaching up to catch the jittering vampires face to halt the nuzzling & sit up to look at her.  
“I love you to sweetheart,” the god breathed out, only for her ears, emerald eyes dancing worriedly over her face as he pulled her to her knees, “tell us what has you so upset.”  
“I don’t know, just nervous I guess,” Y/N sighed out, the god behind her pulling flush to the goddesses back to hold her, one arm wrapping around Loki’ neck to pull him to her & taking her free hand to hug to the god at her back.  
“You will do just fine love,” Loki breathed, filling her relax between them, cool hands cupping heated face to catch the bloody tear that fell.  
“You will be with Thor & I know he want allow anything to happen to you. Go get cleaned up & ready yeah? I will go hunt & be waiting when you get back,” Loki reassured, filling Y/N’ own nervousness tighten his gut as he knew it had to be doing the same to Thor.  
“Ok,” she lamented, finally allowing Thor to take her in his arms, but not before planting a passionate kiss on Loki’ lips.

Thor felt her nervousness the entire time the god held Y/N close while walking through the overly extravagant hotel where they were to meet the informant or the target to talk over about the specific type of security they were requesting. The middle-aged Russian supposedly a dealer in black market super soldiers for the lack of a better word, it was a target Bucky had alerted the group to not long after Thor arrived back the compound a vampire.   
The god cradled his mate, as he called Y/N close, their attire looking the part of a rich couple that had gained money by illegal means as they sat at the bar & speaking of Bucky, the two hadn’t heard the soldier over the comm in several hours, but no one else was talking ether as the target approached.  
A tense hand shooting to the gods thigh to tighten painfully hard the instant the mark, an older gentleman with gray hair stepped up to the two with a sick smile. Thor carefully prying it free to hold it in his hand for a second before stepping forward to great the man.  
Y/N couldn’t help it, she wasn’t visibly jittering, but tremors shot through warm body that was clothed in a shimmering cocktail dress that made the young creature fill uncomfortable in from the start. Working hard to calm overwhelmed mental strain, knowing if she couldn’t it would have Loki swooping into deal with this his way & that wasn’t what they needed to happen, especially since Thor had made it back on the team. Quickly & anxiously Y/N forced trembling nerves down, taking Thor’ hand to look politely to the man that had introduced himself as Ivar.  
“Why don’t you two have a seat? I need to go to the ladies room,” Y/N began sweetly, giving the two a smile that hid fangs & batting thick eye lashes for extra effect.  
“Yes dove, we will be sitting in the lounge,” Thor spoke politely, pulling her close before the young creature pulled away to make her way to the ladies room spotted when they entered the hotel.  
The walk was calming thankfully, thinking to herself it was just unfound nerves because this was her first mission, hand on the cool door pressing gently so not to slam it back into the elaborate tile that rested behind it for cold to wash over the vampires entire body & shutting topaz eyes at the chill it gave her. Opening them to a cold dark room with nothing but a cot bolted to the wall, the sick stench of death surrounding her before a light clicked on to reveal a glass wall with someone in a white coat looking her over making the vampire note the paleness & coldness of her skin, bruising in the crook of each elbow.  
Heart pounding, they had drained her, the dress gone, replaced with white scrubs that had blood splattered on them in odd places, wanting to whimper out to her gods. No, the young vampire couldn’t allow this to scare her, Y/N had to fight, tired body trying to obey commands to stand to manage it painfully as topaz eyes squinted at the harsh light. A predatory gaze fixed on the one on the opposite side of the glass, baring fangs at the pain as she finally straightened to look the younger man head on waiting for him to speak first.  
“I wondered when you would wake up. You realize how long we have searched for one of your kind & here I finally have one,” the young man began sickly, his voice making her skin crawl at how… excited he sounded at the admittance & looking at the haggard creature before him with an even sicker glare.  
“When Thor & Loki find out…,” Y/N began, voice hoarse, throat hurting to speak while squinting dull topaz orbs in pain noting that the room the man stood in was a bright white medical lab consisting of a metal table, blood splattering the floor, a shiver to making its way through aching body, that was her blood.   
“Oh, I’m not worried about your gods little blood sucker. But you should be worried about what I’m getting ready to do to you,” he laughed as the cell door creaked open for a tattered Bucky to be forced stumbling in, the vampires heart falling to bare feet the instant fresh blood hit complex senses body jittering as she stepped back from the soldier who slumped to the floor.  
“Go on you can always turn him if you take too much,” the young man smiled darkly shutting off the lights to leave the trembling vampire looking worriedly at the figure slumped to the floor barley breathing, the sound of a door on the opposite side opening & closing as it grew eerily quiet.  
“Bucky,” Y/N began making her way to the furthest corner to slump to the ground, puling shivering knees to her chest & wrapping her arms around them.  
“Yeah? You ok? They hurt you,” came Bucky’ weak voice, the soldier sounded worse than her & trying to distract himself from the pain he was in.  
“I… I don’t know… they drained me… I don’t fill so good…,” Y/N admitted burying heavy head into her knees to try to ignore his scent, holding the whimper of needing to feed in.  
“What you miss doll… what… what is the one thing you miss from being human…,” Bucky breathed out painfully, a tactic he had picked up on Thor doing to keep Y/N distracted if she got to skittish from being around to many people or too much action.  
“Um… right now… pizza,” she sighed into aching cold knees making herself stop breathing to keep from being tempted by the scent of blood, the beat of the soldiers heart echoing in her ears now as if to mock the young vampire.  
“What about you Bucky, what do you miss,” Y/N spoke quietly knowing they had to both keep it going.  
“A hot shower,” he laughed straightening out with a groan sliding to wounded side then onto his back swearing that most of the ribs on his right side were completely shattered, body sluggish to repair itself.  
“Tell me something else you miss Y/N, need to keep talking…,” he continued prodding at the split on his lip that was healing.  
“Chocolate milk… & Pepsi…,” she spoke out voice shivering with the weakness & need to feed.  
“Tell you what, charm your senses when we get out of here & I will personally escort you to the pizza joint & buy you all the pizza, Pepsi & chocolate milk you can stand… gods be damned, they can let you have a night out with me…,” he laughed out pitifully at the ceiling as he heard her weak chuckle.  
“I will be glad to Bucky… they will get over it don’t worry about them I can handle my gods,” the weakening vampire laughed as both slowly grew quiet for several beats of the soldiers heart before the vampire spoke.  
“Bucky,” this time the whimper sounding through forcing her head to remain buried on her trembling knees.  
“Yeah,” Bucky breathed out loudly, realizing the agonizingly slow heartbeat he heard was hers.  
“I'm sorry… ahead of time… if… if.. I…,” she worried, trying to make herself say the words but she couldn’t, just like she wanted to cry but hadn’t the blood to make the tears.  
“It's s’okay doll, get some rest ok? I’ll be here when you wake… want leave you alone,” he assured her.  
“Okay, thanks Bucky,” she sighed out in defeat laying to her side on the freezing concrete, turning aching back to Bucky in an effort to rest so she didn’t have to hear his heart beat & scent alluring blood.


	8. All Hell

It turned nasty, the rage that the two gods flung at each other had the team scattering in the hanger the instant they returned. Steve along with the others who had accompanied them on the mission did all they could to keep the peace, Thor having gone after Steve the instant Y/N disappeared & taking the informant out in the process to gain the information needed to finish the mission but left him without a mate & no were near finding Y/N.

“What do you mean THEY took her! You were to protect her,” Loki snarled out, going for Thor who braced for the brunt of his brothers rage, the older god not fighting back as he was slammed into the wall to shower them with debris.

“Y/N is our responsibility! Our little goddess & you just let them take her,” Loki growled out both sick with her panic coupled with the fact they couldn’t locate she nor Bucky, the raven-haired god snapping long sharp fangs in Thor’ face

“I didn’t let no one take her! & you! What about you! Did you not feel her panic,” Thor snarled back, knocking Loki off of him.

Loki not wasting time to clash with the older god once more but having to stop due to the anguish that over took them, Y/N, it was her, she was in an overpowering panic that had no end, she needed them & now they had no way of getting to their goddess.

Steve taking the opportunity to speak with the two, the only one that was brave enough to stay in the hanger with the vampire gods who were looking worse than he had seen them before. Weak, they looked weak & remembered what they spoke of when she was in distress how it affected them.

“We need to act fast & being at each other’s throats isn’t bringing anyone back. We need to get to the war room & go over what we have before going back out,” Steve began, Loki glaring at the captain, going for the soldier pissed the mortal was right only for Thor to grab him, the vampire shrugging his brother off with a snarl.

“You do what you have to here, I’m going out to search instead of sitting on my ass doing nothing,” Loki growled, Thor trying to stop him but in vain as Loki was gone.

* * *

Warm lithe fingers carded worriedly through dull brunet hair that was soaked in cold sweat, holding tight to the lifeless body that barley breathed, heart rate slowing as a bloody tear fell from red irises. Sniffles echoing around the room, Y/N was blood drunk meaning she shouldn’t be upset, the young vampire should feel powerful she took life. Trembling arms pulling the dying soldier closer to sobbing chest hand holding to the bite on his throat & looking down to the drying blood on his lips, her blood.

She was too young to turn anyone, young vampiric body hadn’t adapted to do so, stupid, so stupid she scolded herself while pulling Bucky closer to lean against the wall & hold to him as heart slowed. Breathing began to hitch before she finally gave into the panic attack that was consuming her. Reaching up a shaky thumb to check for fangs for the thousandth time & finding none. God how long does this take!

“Look at you! All emotional, I thought a blood drunk bitch like you became heartless in this state,” came the banter of one of the handlers is what he called himself burning red gaze snapping to the one that had boldly entered the room the distraught creature occupied blood streaming down sun kissed cheeks.

“Fuck you,” voice broke & snarled out, mind racing as she held Bucky close on last try she had to his skin was cold heart beat…

A flash of fang, the glint of short yet sharp nails as they reached for the pulsing vein at warm throat that Y/N could hear pulsing the solders blood though her body accompanied by a cursing breath for her to stop. It was seconds to late, the sound of her own supple flesh tearing echoing in warm ears as jugular opened & quick to jerk the soldiers lips to. The terrified creature had to give it her all or at least give her life for taking Bucky’.

She thought it would have taken longer to bleed out but apparently not. Once warm body growing cold as weakening body slumped over the soldier still held close as she gasped for air. How poetic something that didn’t need to breath was gasping for breath, the echo of boots on concrete as the soldier that laid on lap stirred but not enough for it register.

A cold spray fanned over the wound to stop the bleeding making her cry out in pain at the burn it caused by how fast it healed. Looking up with blood red eyes that had lost luster but didn’t show the dying light like they once did as several sets of hands set her back against the wall, Bucky still in her lap while cold hand fell to his chest to fill a distinctive hard thump that only a vampire heart could make.

More hands now, one pushing disheveled hair back, making the dazed creature look up, ears ringing as a dull light was cut on overhead to make eyes screw shut & feeling a harsh prick at the opposite side. The thick needle puncturing the untouched artery there, jolting as warm fluid entered the drying vein, warmth spreading from it hazed mind focusing to realize they were in reality force feeding her.

The soldier in Y/N’ lap warming against his cold savior now, the female vampire looking up to watch the men leave while the scientist pulled something from the ceiling to hang the large bag of blood & leave while warming hand reached to touch the needle taped to soft neck. Bucky finally opening his own set of blood red eyes to look up at blood stained face, eyes staring off into nowhere as the soldier gingerly sat up feeling off & the last events running through roaring mind. He knew what Y/N had done to save him, reaching out to take blood saturated face in calloused hands to look it over. Looking at the distraught creature triggered an emotion for her that could only be described as undying devotion.

“Y/N, doll, look at me,” he breathed out.

The newest vampire almost choking on the blood that was caking his throat having to stop, swallowing hard it was like choking down sand as crimson irises swimming with mercury focused on his own. Skin warming under his touch as he looked up at the bag that was half drained, Bucky could fell her getting stronger but swore he felt the anguish that was in her eyes especially as she spotted the gash on his neck & a warm hand going to hold to it worriedly.

“It’s OK Y/N, you didn’t do this, they did… god… sweetheart… are you doing this…,” he gritted, guts tightening worse as Y/N held to the gash meeting his gaze.

The troubled creature knowing he was trying to keep it together, Y/N was hurting him with her emotions, warm arms snaking around the newest vampires taught waist to drag the soldier to her body to hold him flush. A sigh passing blood stained lips, tired head falling to Bucky’ shoulder as he cradled her, hand still on the wound on his neck as she buried in to him to place a warm kiss to his throat.

“I’m sorry, I… my emotions apparently feed to whomever drinks from me… I’m sorry Bucky… this wasn’t… I'm…,” she whimpered, the soldier could think to do was calm his shivering creator, taking her into his arms to move them to the cot, thankful the tube on the needle in her neck was plenty for him to sit & cradle her close.

“Calm down doll, we will figure this out OK,” he echoed, petting over her, all instinct telling the soldier that it was vital he calm her, Y/N was his responsibility, his turn to take care of her.

* * *

Thor feel to the grate in the jet, the sickness & worry gone replaced by an eerie calm that took him off guard, made him feel as if he had lost all connection with Y/N before it hit hard that she had went cold to emotions meaning only one thing, their goddess had become blood drunk. The team racing to the gods side to help him up to a seat the instant Loki appeared on the jet himself obvious he was out of sorts as well.

“She’s blood drunk,” Loki breathed out, looking at the team, “& that’s not all… there is another now, she has turned someone.”

“Who,” Thor blurted out getting to his feet, knowing if she turned someone, with her so young & not in much control of her own impulses it would spell disaster for Y/N & the other.

“I don’t know,” Loki snapped hatefully before Steve butted in looking between the two worriedly his own guts twisting with what he was about to suggest.

“Bucky, I lay odds it him,” Steve spoke solemnly, the jet growing so quiet it was impossible to stomach.

“Do you have a location,” Loki snarled, evident they find their goddess more than ever, the prospect of another, especially one like Bucky being turned could lead to more complications than they cared to admit.

“Yeah were approaching now,” Tony spoke up the hanger opening while the suit bled on.

* * *

It was heated to say the least, a screech of springs from the ruined mattress as ample hips moved against strong ones that stuttered with the soldiers 4th release, messy auburn head buried between the breast of the trembling creature he held flush & pounded up into. The soldier on his knees as arms looped around thick middle that arched into scorching body, Y/N’ arms tight around his neck before he fell to the bed on top of her, hips rutting at him as both finally locked crimson gazes with wicked smiles.

“You’ve ruined me doll,” he breathed out, Y/N hands going into damp auburn locks as spent cock slipped free of still clenching cunt.

Both wreaked of blood, sex & violence. They had done more than drink their fill & had a high that couldn’t be described as the over sexed creatures continued to rut on one another. Blood caked lips crashing together for blood to flow, ruining the silk sheets of the first-class hotel bed they had taken from the bodies that laid dead on the floor, several security, a few super soldiers, & the others some shit lousy delegate.

The young vampires gazing over each other as the kiss broke, crimson mercury orbs locking again as Y/N’ high fed his own, warm calloused hands brushing blood matted hair out of her face & looking over the death that laid sprawled in the floor at their feet so to say. They had broken free of the handlers in the bunker to find their way, here in the very delegates room that forced them into this situation to begin with.

Bucky settling between thick thighs to look to the creature that had given him life, rolling taught hips to make ample ones roll. This gave the soldier the perfect opportunity to push hard cock deep into the panting creature to elicit a gasp at the sensation it caused to shoot through trembling warm body.

“We should be leaving doll, we’ve drawn enough attention & if I know the team they aren’t far,” he admitted quietly, cunt clenching painfully tight around twitching cock, the worry of the woman under him feeding to the soldier, the fear their high, their stint at freedom was coming to an end.

“I know, we need…,” Y/N tried to finish but the slamming of rock hard cock into clenching cunt made her loose thought & grind her hips into his in desperate need to cum yet again.

“One more sweetheart…,” Bucky asked like an obedient servant, fangs raking over soft exposed throat that was presented to him while fuzzed head pressed into the ruined sheets.

Y/N reached up with shaky hands to cup stubbled face as she settled back to the mattress to look at him lips falling to hers but stopping him before they could connect.

“We need to leave, I fill them, they’re close, we don’t need to do this here,” Y/N began, flicking a wrist to clothe her in a dark cocktail dress while it clothed Bucky in jeans & long sleeve shirt.

“OK doll,” was all he spoke on blood stained lips before jerking the blissed out creature to black pumps with him, into is arms as she pushed him towards the open balcony to leave.

* * *

It was a horror scene, everybody in the bunker torn to shreds, blood drained. Thor the first to find the two scientist pinned to the concrete wall in the only holding cell it the place, twisted metal crucified the corpses to the bare wall, the glass one shattered to tiny shards that crunched under heavy boots. The carcasses disemboweled, ribs split open, it was gore, pure gore & the room wreaked of sex. The closer the god got to the chaos that still dripped fluids the clearer it became that it was all done by hand.

“This isn’t Y/N, there is no way…,” Thor began, looking to the team that had been following along behind him.

Loki hung back in the door way, the older god seeing the look in the youngers eyes that told him it was Y/N. The younger god remembering doing the same thing himself when he escaped Thor after his brother had brought him back in that dank castle. Emerald orbs focusing on the bodies, hands twitching at the thoughts of taking up an old tic that he hadn’t repeated in years began to surface with the worry that Y/N was lost.

“You need to see this,” came Natasha’ voice through the comms.

“Where are you,” Steve began, turning away from the hell that laid before them trying to keep himself together never thinking the two had the capability to be this violent.

“Few doors down, doors open,” was all the red head spoke before going silent, Steve hinting that they all leave the room & see what she had found.

A quiet shuffle as the team moved to surveillance room, both gods side by side, the hall a completely different madness all its own with bodies slumped everywhere in odd angles that the mortals chose not to focus on. Everyone entering into the pristine surveillance room that housed monitors from every angle but only needing to focus on the one that was show casing the disaster of Y/N turning Bucky & their escape.

The team looking back to Loki who made a noise that could only be described as a growl as Y/N opened her throat to save Bucky, obvious the sight of their goddess destroying herself to save another had the two gods upset. It was chaos that could only be described as uniquely Y/N & Bucky. The young vampires tearing through the place with out regard to any life before it all climaxed in more ways than one, the red head quick to shut the screen off to keep the tension in the room from building anymore.

“Where did they go,” Thor began, looking back to note the change in Y/N scent it was savage now.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y has picked them up 300 miles from here. We need to move now,” Tony bit out the entire team leaving the chaos behind the billionaire informing Thor & Loki where to go before they made it out of the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress!


End file.
